Born to be Yours
by lllloveee
Summary: He removes my veil from my face. My heart was beating rapidly as it will came out from ribcage at any time. "Salam" he said. I look up and gasp. My eyes were widely open and mouth was hang open. He was standing front of me as my mehram. He touched my chin with the tips of his fingers to close my mouth and I came back to my senses


**_BUMP_**

unedited

Ch 1

Zeeniya p0v :-

Finally, the uni starts the vacations were killing me and now it's end.

I woke up at 6 and done my daily chores and start getting ready for university. It's will be my first day I hope I get good friends and company.

I wore white kurti with pink trouser and pink duppatta I just applied lip gloss and took my abaya wrapped my hijjab over my head and made my way downstairs.

My parents were having their breakfast I join them and said my salam.

Now I'm in my car driving to uni I'm a little bit of nervous also I don't have any friend over their to support me.

I parked my car in parking lot and jump out of the car I made my way towards the huge gate of uni my heart is beating so fast and I don't know where to go? What to do?

I gather all of my courage and make my way in. I was watching here and there and bump into something or I can say someone because I'm in a ground and of course it is free of walls.

I have my one hand on my head I look up to find the source and I just stare Him and I badly wanted to avert my gaze but my heart don't allow me to.

"I'm sorry" he said in a very low tone and I break the eye contact "it's alright" I replied and cross him.

He was so handsome I don't want to think about him but my mind is roaming around his thoughts.

I found the receptionist and make my way towards it.

I found my class and now having a lecture in it. The environment is quite good here a girl next to me start talking to me and I found her a good person with a lot of naughtiness. She introduce me with her group they are amazing just the way I like it.

They are involving me in the group too. In break we sat together and laugh a lot they are cracking weird and funny jokes.

Ruhi.

Asfiya

Jia.

Juniad

Abdullah

Kashif

Rauman

Nauman

They are the members of the group Rauman and Nauman are twins. Juniad, Jiya and twins are school friends and rest of them are college friends. They have a strong bond with each other.

"Shall I drop you Jia?"Rauman asked, they have a affair since school life and they look very cute together they are going to official in sometime.

"Sure"Jia replied "Zee are you coming with us we can drop you" she asked to me.

"Nah! Thanks I have my car"I replied. "Can you drop me on my way or I have to call the uber" Asfiya said I smiled and nodded.

We made our way to parking lot and then to home I drop Asfiya as her house is on my way.

"Salam, I'm home" I announce as I enter in my house. e to dinning hall Zee. We are here" Mama said standing on the door of dinning hall.

I made my way to dinning hall and made myself comfortable on the chair mama serves and we start having our meal I didn't bother to wash my hands and face I'm crazy for food.

"How's your day in uni" mama asked.

"I met a circle and they are so cheerful I really enjoy their company even twins are also in the group " I replied happily and mama just nodded.

We finish our meal and made our way to our rooms I go to my room and freshn up I made my way to my sister room actually I'm really close with my sisters and we enjoyed each others company.

I saw my both sisters there I sat on the bed with them "how many friends you make?" Safa asked "I didn't made friends they just barely know me but still they are saying that I'm member of that group now. " I said

"I wanna blurt out something!" I said and curiosity raise in their eyes and I explain the morning scene to them I never hide anything from them they both start asking about him the person who never left my mind today even for one second.

I'm trying my best to divert my mind but his light brown eyes are leaving my sight.

Soon it's become night and we done our dinner and then go to living room for spend some family time. Then we headed towards our rooms.

I closed my eyes and his eyes come in my curtains of eyes I jolt open my eyes and smile on my silly thoughts. Soon I drifted in my deep slumber.

Hope you guys will like it

Like comment and share

Thank you


End file.
